The Green Gene
by samsune553
Summary: "Edward Underwood! Come back here right now!" Strong man voice come from behind him. The teacher he been trying to run away from after being caught skipping class. "Shit!" as he quickly catch up his speed. Took sharp turn at the corner and speed away. There will be pairings. Tony/Steve, Clint/Bruce and more as story goes on. There will be Male OC/Male OC.


The story begins at New York City where Avengers lives. The place where there's always trouble but always been saved by the avengers. Without them, there will no place like home.

"Ow! Watch where your going!"

"Sorry!"

The boy laugh at woman over his shoulder who waving her arms angry. He look away as he start running again. This time try not run into anyone again. His pixie brown hair flowing though the wind with his big goofy smile cross his face as his blue sweater trad behind him. He has the normal looks for 18 years old. Wears big dark glasses with bright forest green eyes. Slim body but well fit. He's tall but normal height for all the boys his age.

"Edward Underwood! Come back here right now!" Strong man voice come from behind him. The teacher he been trying to run away from after being caught skipping class. "Shit!" as he quickly catch up his speed. Took sharp turn at the corner and speed away.

He have run for few blocks before he look back to see if the teacher still chasing after him. Nothing in sight where the evil teacher should be. He slowly come to a stop to catch a breath after running so long. He lay there on the wall for awhile before sliding down to the ground.

Edward look up after catching his breath and look right at the blue sky. He never got tired of looking at it, so blue and so free. It calm him down every time he looks at it. He rise his right hand and try to reach out to the blue sky. He hold his hand up for a while, lost in his thoughts before something red cut though the sky. He blink and quickly drop his hand. "...Iron man?" He not really surprise about that.

It common to see the avengers in New York City but it always means bad news. He let out a sigh before start heading to home. The house should be empty or he have to face his brother.

Well they not really brothers. Luke found him when he was 13 years old. At that time Edward was living alone because his parents was working over sea and rarely come back to see him. It was not big deal to him because he use to living alone. Until one day when he found out the reason why they haven't come back for 2 year though a phone cell. Because they got baby girl. A sister that he never know he have.

"I'm so sorry that we forget about you. We just got distracted by work and..."

why you would say that to your own son? The child that you left behind for another?

13 years old Edward was so angry that he don't catch all what she was saying

"-ake up the times we lost. Do you want to come lived with us?" His mother finally asked him that he been waiting to hear for many years but he slam his phone instead. He is tired and upset from anything. He want to leave everything behind him. So he did. He pack his clothes and money to pay the bus to leave New York.

Waiting at the front of bus stop. Edward keep looking at his watch every few secs, wishing time go faster so he can leave the city. The continuing of checking the time, catches the Teenager attention to the younger boy.

"Kid, Why are you such in a hurry?"

The voice slap his attention away from the wrist and look up for the first time since came here. The voice came from a teenager. He has the most dark brown eyes ever with mess short black hair. Dress in red t shirt and gray sweatpants. He look like he just woke up and still looking at him, waiting for his answer.

"Um..."

"let me guess, you are running away from home?" Giving him a boring look while rising his one eyebrow at him.

"how you know?"

"It's obvious. You all pack up and you keep looking at your watch."

"That not enough to figure it out"

"well you did admit that you were running away" The teenager give him a smirk

Edward give him a glare. The teenager laugh at him.

"By the way, My name is Luke." Took a hand out to shake. He shake the hand back.

"Name's Edward"

"Ah Edward. Nice name" Luke give him a smile. He smile back at him unconsciously. They end up talking for long time. In the half though the talking, Edward end up telling him everything about what just happen. When he was done, Luke have frown on his face, like he thinking of something. He look over his shoulder and saw the bus coming this way. "Um..." Not sure if Luke taking the same bus as he is. He about to ask him but Luke cut him off from he have chance to. "Edward...how you feel about moving in with me?" Luke finally look over at Edward.

Edward speechless. He just met this guy and now he asking him to move in with him?

"I know I'm asking too much from you, even from a stranger." Luke laugh little at that. "But after hearing your story...I just don't want leave you alone again" he said that with small sad smile, leaving Edward looking at his feet awkwardly. He have a feeling that Luke also been alone as a child "I want you have a place that you can return to and be not alone" He look up at Luke when he finish talking. Luke have some tears in his eyes, leaving his green eyes wide open at the sight. The sound of the bus pull up at his side. He look away from Luke and look at open door.

"I..." Don't know what to do. Should I stay and move in with Luke and maybe chance of having a happy life? "I..." Or get on the bus and live in once again a lonely life that he has since beginning of his birth.

"I...I'll stay" Than he push into the arms of the19 years old boy named Luke.

Edward smile to himself at the memory before taking out head piece and put them in his ears. It been 5 years since that day. It best choice he ever made.

He bounce to the beat each step before he felt someone is watching him. Not because he dancing to the music, the stare is too hard to be that. Luckily Edward is close to park where he can easy going though the forest and hide in the trees. Still dancing to the music while the person coming closer each step. When Edward finally in the forest. He looks back out of curiosity. Wondering who is following him and why. His eyes wide as he realize who was it. It's Captain America!...well in disguise.

Edward look away quickly, in confused. "Why Cap is following me?" He thought about the reason why it would be. The only thing that come to mind was that they found out what he really is; The Great Beast. Edward have that name over 3 years since show up front of S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier by accident.

He never forget that day. He was just flying around testing his new abilities. It was cold that day, it not freezing but it still giving off the chills down his body. Even it cold, he still smiling as he make small circles in the air. He open his green eyes without realize that he close them. Just looking at white puffy clouds, he want to jump though them to see if he feel them or not. So he did. With big goof smile, he fall though them. Kind of hoping to land but end up falling though them. Just like he thought you can't feel them. So this what to feel like to fly? Now I understand why they like it so much. Edward laugh at the thought as he calmly fly through the bright blue sky.

When Edward was ready to go back to the ground before his brother get worried, he saw a big cloud. That seen to be calling his name. He look at it for little while than his famous goof smile wide it across his face. "It won't hurt to do another one" before full speed ahead to big puffy cloud. Not knowing there something big behind it. He dash straight to though the cloud with his eye closes. Lose in the wind but than he felt something is wrong. He open his eyes and quickly come full stop. Landing on the window that looks like the headquarters. Notice guy with eye patch.

"Shit" Edward after realize he accident show up front S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier. He promise to himself is that never let anyone know that he exist or knowledge about his powers. So he don't take on the huge responsibilities. Just thinking about having responsibility of human life. It scared him.

Guessing that not going to work out well. The good news is that he still have the green hood that hides his eyes and face. He have black mask that cover his mouth and nose, leaving his eyes open. Long dark green cape that can hide his whole body and hood hides most his face. He wear black skin tight top with leaving pants not. Wears black boots and black gloves.

He push away from the window and look stare back at Nick Fury. They stare each for few sec before he been wrap up in net. This day is not going good.


End file.
